Grand Duchy of Finland
Description of Finland The Grand Duchy of Finland was a nation led by Grand Duchess Sintiya on the continent of Asia. The Grand Duchy of Finland's government was a Constitutional Monarchy with very liberal social policies. Economically, The Grand Duchy of Finland favored far left wing policies. The official currency of The Grand Duchy of Finland was the Krona. At 193 days old, The Grand Duchy of Finland was a mature nation. The Grand Duchy of Finland had a population of 300,500 and a land area of 3,000.00 sq. miles. This gave it a national average population density of 100.17. Pollution in the nation was almost non-existent. The citizens' faith in the government was at an all-time high with an approval rating of 100%. Links https://politicsandwar.com/nation/id=33799 Nation Facts * Ruler: '''Sintiya * '''Government Type: '''Constitutional Monarchy * '''Climate: '''Temperate * '''Currency: '''Swedish Krona * '''Official Languages: '''Finnish, Swedish, English, German * '''Bordering Nations: '''The Kingdom of Sweden * '''Gross Domestic Product: '''approx. $1.11 billion * '''GDP Per Capita: approx. $2963 * '''National Religions: '''Finnish Orthodoxy, Swedish Protestantism * '''National Animal: '''Bear History of Finland Finland was proclaimed an autonomous country within the Swedish Realm, to be ruled by the Swedish King's sister, Sintiya, in 2001. She was subsequently granted the title of Grand Duchess of Finland. Geography and Terrain The Grand Duchy of Finland is a country in Northern Europe on the Scandinavian Peninsula. It borders the Kingdom of Sweden to the west, the Baltic Sea to the west, and unknown territories to the east. Much of Finland is heavily forested, with 62% of the country being forest and woodland, while farmland constitutes 15% of land use. Southern Finland is predominantly urban, with increasing forest coverage northward. Vast lakes are numerous throughout most of the country. About 23% of Finland lies north of the Arctic Circle. Diplomatic Relations The Grand Duchy of Finland relies almost entirely upon neighbouring Sweden for the majority of its diplomatic relations. Military The military of Finland is composed of 3 parts. The Royal Finnish Navy, the Royal Finnish Air Force and the Royal Finnish Army. The army consists of 60.000 military soldiers and 2000 tanks.The Air Force mainly consists of approximately 288 jet fighters and bombers. The Navy consists of 10 naval warships. The Finnish Military also has its own secret spy service, but not much is known about it. It also still very much relies upon the larger, more powerful neighbour of Sweden for its self-defence, as the Grand Duchy's numbers are continuously plagued with numerous mechanical breakdowns, lack of military resources and general incompetence on behalf of the military staff. Economy The economy of the Duchy is heavily based on resource exploitation, which make up about 43% of its total economy. The rest of its income comes from the private sector. The main exports of the kingdom are uranium, lumber and foodstuffs, while its main imports are gas, aluminium and steel for military and power purposes. Wars The Grand Duchy has not participated in any major wars yet. Category:Nations in Europe Category:Pages related to Sweden Category:Pages related to Finland Category:Rokkenjima-Related Pages Category:Roleplay